Retos
by Missclover
Summary: Sólo ella era capaz de desafiarlo para demostrarle que él no es el mejor.


Antes de empezar a leer, deben saber que:

* * *

><p><strong>"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto".<strong>

* * *

><p>*.<p>

*.

*.

Jamás había visto a su compañera de equipo tan decidida como en aquél momento, en sus ojos se podía observar aquella chispa que irradiaba seguridad. Como también aquella sonrisa de confianza que marcaba en su rostro. Pero…

¿En verdad hablaba en serio?

¿Era en verdad lo que ella le proponía?

Sí, muchas veces lo habían retado y siempre ganaba; entonces ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que se sorprendía de que ella también hiciera lo mismo?

Tal vez era el hecho de que no creyera que su propia compañera de equipo lo retara aun cuando sus posibilidades de ganar eran nulas, y más cuando se trataba de ese tipo de desafío.

Encontrar una simple arma que ella siempre usa en sus entrenamientos.

Cerró los ojos para meditar nuevamente aquella situación, o para comprobar si en verdad Tenten no le estaba dando una broma de mal gusto.

¿Es acaso que ella no recordara que él poseía el ojo blanco, aquella técnica que lo puede ver todo?

Abrió los ojos para centrar su mirada en ella. Tenten permanecía con la misma expresión esperando su respuesta.

Y todo esto para decidir el lugar a donde irían a comer después del entrenamiento. Pero el orgullo podía más que aceptar la propuesta del otro para que no hubiera ningún problema.

—Las reglas son fáciles— habló Tenten con una sonrisa, en verdad que estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de tratar de ganarle al genio Hyuuga— sólo es cuestión de encontrar este simple y pequeño shuriken en un lapso de tres minutos —le dijo mostrándole la arma que sostenía en sus manos.

Neji observó con detalle cada característica del objeto punzocortante, notando a simple vista que lo único que lo diferenciaba al resto del armamento que usaba su amiga en el entrenamiento o en peleas, era el tamaño. Era demasiado obvio que ese era el plan de Tenten, pero él no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente por una tontería como ésa.

Su byakugan era capaz de ver cualquier cosa a una larga distancia y sobretodo no importaba la medida del objeto a buscar. Pero aun así…

¿Cómo era posible que ella siguiera con tal idea?

Algunas veces no podía comprenderla, pero debía admitir que siempre le sorprendía.

Cuando ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en aquel absurdo juego, él cerró una vez más lo ojos para no ver el escondite que ella usaría para empezar la competencia. No tardó ni un minuto cuando Tenten reapareció en el lugar para indicarle a Neji que empezara a buscar sin importarle en absoluto que él empleara su técnica de sangre hereditaria.

Sin moverse de su lugar, empezó poco a poco a aparecer las venas resaltadas producto de su línea sucesoria del clan sin haber empleado el uso de sellos por las manos. Esto iba a ser tan sencillo…

Primero recorrió con la mirada cada lugar del bosque de donde se encontraban, al fin y al cabo Tenten no se había tardado en nada en haber escondido el arma, por lo que significaba que no estaba lejos ni mucho menos en la aldea. Y aunque el shuriken fuera pequeño, eso no era impedimento para que perdiera.

Había pasado la mitad del tiempo asignado, y eso era demasiado para él para una tarea tan simple; no podía creer que no pudiera encontrarlo, había pensando en la posibilidad de que Tenten lo hubiera ocultado en uno de sus pergaminos por medio de invocaciones, pero lo descartó tan rápido como pudo, ella no era así.

Y aunque también creyera que lo hubiera puesto en un lugar donde tenía el único punto débil de su técnica, era igualmente dudable. Así que sin poder pensar en algo más, retiró su kekegenkai y esperó a que el tiempo terminara.

Al fin de cuentas, iba a dejar que ella decidiera el lugar donde comerían con o sin ese juego infantil.

Tenten se acercó hacia él con una sonrisilla divertida y de victoria, pero por supuesto no era de esas típicas muecas de arrogancia y burla como muchos otros ninjas que mostraban cuando ganaban alguna de sus peleas. Neji tan sólo esperaba que le mostrara el escondite del objeto para que se pudieran irse temprano antes de que empezara a anochecer.

Sin esperar los siguientes movimientos de su amiga para enseñarle el verdadero lugar donde se encontraba la diminuta arma. Con ojos abiertos como platos contemplaba como ella empezaba a desabrochar los adornos de su blusa blanca, mostrándole poco a poco la piel morena que siempre ocultaba con tales prendas holgadas.

Respiró con dificultad, y como no hacerlo si no dejaba de contemplarla.

Podía observar más piel descubierta hasta notar parte de otra singular prenda que llevaba debajo de su blusa. Tragó con dificultad, no era tan difícil de descifrar que ése era su sostén.

Pero no se quitó la blusa, al menos Neji podía relajarse ¿o no?

Tenten metió una de sus manos para después sacar algo, y enseñárselo al genio. Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, jamás había creído que ella le diera tal espectáculo.

Lo único que pedía en esos momentos era tener la fuerza suficiente para no tartamudear ni que tuviera el rostro como el color de un tomate.

—Bueno Hyuuga, es hora de irnos —empezó a caminar mientras volvía a acomodar su ropa como estaba privándole la vista esplendorosa que Neji no dejaba de observar por más que quisiera para no perder la cordura.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada y con la misma expresión de serenidad de antes, a pesar de que en el interior era todo lo contrario siguió a su amiga para dirigirse a la aldea e ir al establecimiento de comida que ella había elegido.

Sonriendo apenas visiblemente la observó mientras caminaban sin prisa por las casi solitarias calles de Konoha, en verdad era todo un reto Tenten.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

><p>Y sabemos de sobra que nuestro genio Hyuuga es el único que puede lograr tal hazaña. =)<p>

¡Hola!

Reaparezco despues de infinitas tareas, desvelos, proyectos y sobretodo de exámenes de la Facultad. Pero ahora que tuve tiempo para poder descansar y aprovechar mejor el fin de semana y estos días en vez de irme a dormir, empecé de nuevo a escribir más historias de mi pareja Favorita:

**NejiTenten** ◕‿‿◕

Aunque eso no signifique que nuestro querido Neji vaya a cambiar su forma de ser, si siempre será para nosotras el número 1 de toda suciedad y pervertidad. XD

Espero seguir actualizando más rápido y no andar de vaga por meses, que en verdad es un trauma =P

¡Nos vemos!

¡Sigan siendo fieles a esta hermosa pareja!


End file.
